Vehicles that use internal combustion engines that use gasoline or heavy oil as main fuel, have serious effects on pollution such as air pollution and the like. Therefore, recently, in order to reduce pollution, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles that are powered by electrical energy being output from a battery device are being developed.
The battery device of the electrical or hybrid vehicle may include a battery where a plurality of battery cells are connected in series and/or in parallel to store and provide energy. Further, the battery device includes a peripheral circuit including a charging and discharging circuit. The peripheral circuit may be fabricated as a printed circuit board, and then electrically connected to a battery cell.
In such a battery device, when the battery is connected to an external power source, external power is supplied through the charging and discharging circuit, thereby charging the battery cell, and on the contrary when the battery is connected to a load, the power of the battery cell is supplied to the load through the charging and discharging circuit.
The charging and discharging circuit controls charging and discharging of the battery cell between the battery, and external power source and the load. The charging and discharging circuit may include a charging metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET) switch and a discharging MOSFET switch on a line through which charging current or discharging current flows.
Meanwhile, loads such as electric products inside a vehicle that uses battery as power source, for example, electric control units (ECU), motors, power converters and the like, may apply high frequency current in conductive line connected to the battery. The high frequency current may strain the battery, and noise is generated in the conductive line where the high frequency current flows. In order to solve this, a load capacitor is mounted at a front end of the motor or electric converter, etc. The load capacitor is a means for preventing high frequency current from being emitted outside the load, thereby guaranteeing stable supply of power using the battery.
However, in the case where a load having the load capacitor at a power input end is directly connected to the battery, inrush current may momentarily flow towards the load. The momentarily generated inrush current may damage the charging and discharging switch and the load capacitor, deteriorating the lifespan of each device or causing false operation thereof.